


Damsel Distress

by belivaird_st



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Heroes & Heroines, Strong Female Characters, Their Love Is So, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diana doesn’t mind saving Barbara Ann.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Damsel Distress

Diana glanced up at the rainforest treetops at the sight of Barbara Ann entangled up in vines. The cursed archaeologist had her wrists tied together with one boot dangling off the left foot. No matter how much she wrestled her arms, she failed miserably of trying to break free. Wonder Woman knew Cheetah had to be saved, but it was still enjoyable to watch her struggle.

“You look like you could use a rescue!”

“Hmph. If that’s your way of asking, no thank you. I can handle it from here.”

Diana crosses her arms and continues to watch Barbara Ann roll over through wrapped vines, grabbing hold a thick band with her teeth.

“Please let me help you, Barbara Ann! This could take all day!”

The strawberry-blonde ignored her while chomping her way free. She didn’t notice Diana moved along and grabbed her knapsack that had fallen to the ground. She pulled out a pocketknife. 

Diana cut and sliced Barbara Ann out from the wrangled chords. Her best friend crash landed on her cameo-clad bottom. Giving the pocket knife back, Barbara Ann snatched the silver tool with a low rumble of a hiss.


End file.
